


Birthday

by MegumitheGreat



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Lateral Biography: TURKS ~The Kids Are Alright~ - Nojima Kazushige, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Cloud Strife Needs a Hug, Feel-good, Fenrir - Freeform, Gen, Memories, Minor Survivor Guilt, Surprise Party, cloud strife deserves happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegumitheGreat/pseuds/MegumitheGreat
Summary: Cloud is sent to deliver a package in Rocket Town and is brought back for a surprise
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY FUUUUUCK I managed to get a fanfic done ON TIME! I do wonder what Cloud's friends and frenemies would do for his birthday after ACC Sephiroth. I think it was a little too sweet ;~; No proper proofing this time.

“All the way to Rocket Town?” Cloud sighed.

Crossing his arms, the mercenary looked at the rather large package that had been wrapped up and sat on the bar at Tifa’s new and improved Seventh Heaven. It was strange to him that ever since the geostigma had been taken care of, Tifa and everyone else in AVALANCHE had been skulking behind him. It only started bothering him when Marlene and Denzel scurried away from him.

Cloud bid his farewell to his friends at the bar, swinging his leg over the seat of Fenrir then revving his engine. It would take him a few days—maybe a week—to get to Rocket Town. As he prepared to ride off, he noticed some faces he had only recently gotten acquainted with. A blond-haired man that looked a lot like Rufus and a girl with hair just slightly shorter than Tifa’s walked in. He had met them at the church—Evan Townshend and Kyrie Canaan—and they seemed nice enough. Tifa often talked about them and their ragtag team of investigators…well, what was left of them. They were friends with Leslie Kyle, and another one of them had been horribly murdered long before they had bumped into Cloud.

It didn’t really matter to him. They were regulars, and probably the only regulars that Tifa would have for a long time until everything in Midgar Edge was settled. Denzel peeked out the backdoor with Marlene.

“Uh, see you,” Cloud innocently waved at them. They shrunk back inside. “Hm?”

“I don’t know what’s gotten into them either,” Tifa said. “Come back safe, okay?”

“Yeah. Maybe I should bring back something for them.”

“I’m sure they would love it.”

Cloud rode his bike out of Midgar Edge east to Kalm, then south to the old Chocobo farm that he wanted to bring Marlene and Denzel to one day and past Healen Lodge where Rufus had been returned to finish his rehabilitation. He had to admit, while Shin-Ra was the core of all the horrible things that happened, Rufus actually tried to fix things. He wasn’t very tactical about stopping Sephiroth, but if it weren’t for him, they wouldn’t have ever gotten into the Northern Cave or lured Kadaj away from the city by hiding the JENOVA cells remaining.

When he arrived at Junon, he asked to be transported across to the next continent. From there, he rode through Costa del Sol—another place he wanted to bring Marlene and Denzel, but this time Barret would have to come with them. Even though Marlene had grown a little and was as precocious as ever, that was still his baby girl. Cloud giggled; Barret would rather lose his other arm then let his daughter go to a beach in a swimsuit.

“My Marlene would be the prettiest girl on the beach no matter what! And I’ll be damned if anyone tries to come near her!” the burly gunman would say.

By now about three days had past, and as he rounded through the desert prison that held the Gold Saucer, he noted yet another place to visit again. Here, Cloud could show Denzel how skilled he was at arcade games. He came to a stop at the edge of the desert.

“I wonder…would you have been good at them, too?” Cloud asked as he stared at the golden building. “If only we had had more free time while working for Shin-Ra, we could have visited.”

The tinkling beeps of his cellphone pulled him from his wistful thoughts. Cloud flipped his phone open, putting it to his ear, and listened to the raucous commotion. “H-Hey, Cloud!” Tifa nervously said into the receiver. “How are you? Where are you?”

“Tifa?” Cloud asked out of habit of answering the phone. Of course, it was Tifa, but there were times that Marlene and Denzel liked to play with him and try to impersonate her. “Is everything alright?”

There was a loud crash followed by Barret’s booming voice, “Goddammit, Evan! Don’t drop shit!”

“Sorry, it’s just ridiculously heavy!” Evan responded.

“E-Everything’s fine! Just wanted to see how you were doing!” Tifa again nervously said. “So, uh, where are you again?”

“I’m just outside of the Gold Saucer. Got maybe one more day of traveling, but the ride home should only take three days if I push.”

“Ah! Take your time!” Then Cloud heard her mumble something, “We only have one more day to prepare…”

“Tifa, do I need to come back? You’re sounding strange,” Cloud sighed.

“Yo, Tifa! We need your help over here!” Barret called again.

“Oh, gotta go! Safe travels!”

And then she hung up.

Cloud stared at his phone, debating whether to call them back or to turn around and head back to Midgar. But he had a delivery to make and a reputation to keep. He continued on, passing Gongaga. He wondered if he should pass by Zack’s parents, but the last time that he spoke with them two years ago, they were distraught about their son. Back then, he couldn’t understand why because he hadn’t been completely right in the head. He’d feel guilty for stopping by and reminding them that he had lived while their son had died.

“I can’t show my face to them, but…just know that if I could stop by to check on them, I would,” Cloud said quietly.

He continued through Cosmo Canyon, where Red XIII lived and thought about what he was up to. When he came to Nibelheim, he only rode past it all. The only thorn on this trip, his Nibelheim was destroyed long ago and replaced by actors. Even the accent that Cloud and Tifa had was gone, and their old houses had been changed over the years by the replacements.

It was the one thing he couldn’t forgive of Shin-Ra because he had lost everything back then. Still, it wasn’t Rufus’ fault. Nothing could bring back the dead, however, and he wished he could have at least said goodbye to his mother.

Once he was out of the Nibel mountains, he was pulling up to the outskirts of Rocket Town. He took the package, looked at the name and address, then looked for the customer. After dropping it off, he scanned the town. Maybe he should see if Cid was doing well.

He walked up to a house just to the side of the main square with a huge backyard littered with all sorts of contraptions. He gave a light smile. Cid was still tinkering with stuff, it seemed. People were getting back to normal after the chaos from two years ago and just a few days after their battle with Sephiroth again.

“Oh, Cloud, is that you?” a tired but kind woman asked. She had come around to the side of the house, her large circle glasses sitting on her nose. Even after all these years, she still wore her scientist coat. “Actually, do you remember me?”

“Yeah, Shera, wasn’t it?”

Shera nodded.

She invited Cloud in for tea, and while she prepared the pot, Cloud noticed that she wore a gold ring. “You’re engaged now?” he asked innocently.

“O-Oh, yes…! How embarrassing, I didn’t even mention it,” Shera giggled.

“Cid treating you right?”

“He is.” She brought a tray of tea and biscuits to the small table. “He actually went out to run an errand, but if you have time, he should be back soon.”

“Might as well. How have you been? I…Cid mentioned that you had gotten the stigma not long ago.”

Shera poured the tea and served him a biscuit. She wasn’t sure if he wanted it, but she didn’t like the idea of him riding all the way to Rocket Town on an empty stomach. The tea would keep him up, too. Cloud thanked her though still waited for her to answer his question.

“I did have it, and it was painful sometimes. But then it suddenly disappeared when we had a rain shower not long after Cid had left for Midgar Edge. Did you all have something to do with it?”

“Something like that. A friend helped us.”

Shera watched how his face softened. She had never seen Cloud like this; her first memory was his dumbfounded look when Cid demanded that she serve him and his friends tea.  
The two chatted about this and that until finally Cid came bursting through the door with a few more machine parts than Shera was expecting. They helped him carry the items to the backyard before Cid formally greeted Cloud.

“Damn, you had a package all the way out here? Talk about dedication!” Cid grinned while lighting a cigarette. “Speaking of which, business been good? I know y’all opened up your delivery business to help with the Seventh Heaven, but money’s still hard to come by. Hell, I’d wish we were all on that barter and trade system again. A lot less waste, and everyone’s got treasure in the trash.”

“It’s been alright. Tifa watches the kids, and with Barret back home, he’s helping her out. Marlene and Denzel ask about you sometimes. They want to know when they can ride in the _Shera_.”

“Once they’re old enough. Can’t have a bunch of kids shittin’ in the bridge.”

“Um, both of them are pretty mature…well, Marlene is. Denzel’s still getting used to everything now that his stigma is gone.”

“True. Barret did raise Marlene with more tact than you’d think.”

Cid excused himself for a moment, asking Shera to make up some food for everyone. Cloud offered to help, but Shera insisted that he just rest. Driving all the way from Midgar Edge was a long journey, and while she had no knowledge of his time in Gongaga or Nibelheim or anywhere else that caused his guilt and regret to creep up even after all this time.

When Cid came back in, he insisted that Cloud eat and rested up. “Bring your bike round back.” Cloud hesitated at his command. Did Cid want to work on his bike? “No, numbnuts! I’ll give you a lift back to Midgar Edge. Least I could do with you riding all the way out here in the middle of fucking nowhere.”

“You’re going to fly the _Shera_ just to take me back?” Cloud asked dubiously.

“Yeah, gotta keep that engine going. Mako engines didn’t need to be turned over, but oil engines? Whole different story.”

The next morning, Cloud and Cid boarded the airship, and after that, Cid made a beeline for Midgar Edge. He parked it out in the wastelands that were starting to turn green with sprouts of foliage. Fenrir was let out of it.

“Get on,” Cloud told Cid.

“You don’t feel uncomfortable with another grown man on it?” Cid asked with some hesitation.

“I…I had it made so that two people could ride on it.”

“Yeah, Tifa, maybe.”

“Cid, just get on the bike.”

The two of them sat on Fenrir before taking off for the Seventh Heaven. Cloud rode through the streets with Cid behind him trying desperately not to fall off. After all, unlike him, Cid was a bit bigger in build and appreciated being able to smoke while moving. The cigarette he had lit before they rode was outed and bent in the wind shortly after they had started.

“Why did you want to come back to Midgar Edge anyway?” Cloud asked.

“I got some stuff for the kids!” Cid quickly said.

“And you just wanted to bring them gifts?”

“Yep! Ain’t nothing like being an uncle to a bunch of kids!”

“Maybe you’d be closer to a grandpa.”

“W-What?!”

Cloud pulled Fenrir up to the side of Seventh Heaven. The backdoor was locked, which was strange. Cid beckoned him to the front doors. It was daylight outside, but they would have still been able to see lights on in the bar.

“Get ready,” Cid whispered into his phone behind Cloud.

Cloud opened the door, and in no less than a second, he heard poppers go off, the lights turn on, and streamers flying up and over him. He opened his blue-green eyes to find that all of his friends were standing with great big smiles and balloons and party hats. Even Red XIII had one on after Marlene insisted on it. Cait Sith was in Marlene’s arms even though Reeve was standing right there next to Barret.

“Happy birthday, Cloud!” they all said in unison.

“Oh yeah, how does it feel to come home to this, birthday boy!” Yuffie enthusiastically said. “Just so you know, this was all _my_ idea!”

Cloud just stared at everyone in disbelief before pressing his lips together and willing tears to stay in his eyes.

“Uh-oh, looks like he’s upset,” Leslie sighed. Kyrie pouted because she had put in work to help decorate.

“I’m not,” Cloud quickly perished that thought. How long had it been since they had all come together for a happy occasion? “Thank you, everyone…!”

“Aw yeah! Let’s get this party started!” Barret hurrahed. “Tifa, you got the good stuff? Oh, by the way, everyone—learn to handle your drink. I don’t want none of you to make a fool of yourself in front of Marlene!”

“Daddy!” Marlene pouted.

With the festivities lighting up the otherwise gloomy bar, it felt like Cloud had come to a different world. He wished other friends who died long ago could be with them. He noticed that the tables each had a single flower from Aerith’s spot in the church. While the cake was being served and everyone was jolly, Cloud watched the small mountain of presents.

“Reno and the other Turks wanted to stop by, but Rufus apparently fell down at Healen Lodge trying to also find a way here,” Reeve explained. “If anything, I’ll take them some cake and a balloon.”

“Damn, still treatin’ the Shin-Ra kid like a baby!” Cid guffawed.

“With all they been through, they deserve a little bit of cake!” Barret boomed.

Vincent stared at the piece of cake that Tifa had brought him. He wasn’t much of a sweets person, and he couldn’t remember the last time he had been invited to a birthday party. Red XIII had gotten a special cupcake made for him—by Leslie’s fiancée—since the cake would more than likely make him sick. Denzel stared at it with a perplex look. Then he and Marlene came over to Cloud.

“Cloud,” Marlene spoke up. “We have a special present for you!”

“R-Really?” Cloud asked in a gentle way that only Marlene had seen recently. “What did you get?”

“Promise you won’t cry?”

Cloud tilted his head. He received an envelope. After he opened it carefully, the tears he had been holding back leaked out. In his hands, was a picture of Zack and Cloud when they were in Shin-Ra together; taped to the back of it was a dog tag with his name and rank.

“Where…did you get this?” Cloud asked after clearing his throat to suppress the lump that had formed.

“I was asked to get the dog tag made by Tseng,” Reeve said. “He knew Zack, and he said you two were very close. He’s sorry for what happened to him—Reno and Rude, too. I would have liked to get you the original, but…with what happened to Shin-Ra, I don’t think that’s entirely possible. Hopefully a replica suffices.”

“And the picture?”

“You had it in your stuff,” Denzel admitted. “I was looking for something with Marlene, and when we found that picture, Tifa said it was special. She said that you had probably forgotten it, and…and I know what it feels like to lose someone you love. I’m sorry that you cried.”

Cloud shook his head with a smile. “I’m not sad. Thank you; Denzel, Marlene, Reeve.” He stared down at the picture. Even if they weren’t there anymore, he knew that they would have loved to be part of the celebration.

He stood up and grabbed a beer from the bar. He called for everyone’s attention then raised the bottle. “Thank you, everyone, for today.”

**Author's Note:**

> Naturally I have to throw a line for my Zakkura people. But honestly, what if Cloud WAS able to get Zack's dog tags? I didn't think it would get to five pages, but I also can't stand to write without a complete story even if it's so small.


End file.
